Love and Happiness
by ComedySuze
Summary: A Galex fanfic for Gene and Alex fans. Set in early 1982 starts with Gene sitting on his own in Luigis. Luigi advises Alex to cheer The Guv up. He surprises her later on the fanfic. Hope everyone enjoys reading there will be a chapter 2.
1. Love and Happiness

**Love and Happiness**

Rating: M

Pairing: Galex

Set: in early 1982

Gene had been sitting at the table corner in Luigis for about an hour fiddling with his glass of wine. Luigi knew Mr Hunt must have had a bad day. Things in London were to different from the good old days in Manchester for DCI Gene Hunt.

He was a man who kept his feelings to himself never letting anyone know what he actually felt deep down inside everyone except Alex. He knew he felt a connection with her but couldn't bring himself to tell her in conversation. he certainly felt she had turned his world upside down when she first arrived in July 1981.

Everyone entered Luigis restaurant for drinks. Alex sat at the bar drinking red wine. Luigi moved his head in Gene's direction. "Talk to him Alex he's been sitting there for an hour looking bored". She took her glass of wine. Sitting down at the same table as Gene.

He looked up and shifted his shoulders slightly taking a puff of his cigar . "Come to cheer me up then" Playing with his glass of wine again. She took a sip from her glass. "Do you wanna go somewhere else Gene". Then he looked at her with his eyes and nodded in agreement. He got up to put his jacket on and they both left the restaurant. Gene putting his hands in both of his pockets walking slightly ahead of Alex. But stopped to allow her to walk side by side with him.

As they walked through the park in dark under the bright shiny lampposts. Alex turned to face Gene asking him "What's really the matter Gene I'm a psychologist I can always tell from body language". He turned to face, his eyes fixed on Alex moving up and down. "Ya know I like you a lot Drake but I can't really talk to ya while everyone is hanging round us".

She paused before giving a reply "Why don't we go for a drinks somewhere after work maybe a kind of date or to cheer you up if you want". He smiled by accepting her offer.

The next day in work he felt he had a better day there were not too many arrests made and he had been sitting in his office or in the canteen for most of the day, and also knowing he was going for drinks with Bolly. Everyone also had other plans for the evening Chris was going to meet Shaz's parents and Ray had a date with Tracy someone he met at the Christmas party.

Later that evening, Alex met Gene at another pub not far from Luigis. She entered wearing a purple long dress as she walked towards him he thought she looked "bloody gorgeous tonight".

A couple of the men were whistling at her as she came over to sit with Gene. He didn't mind they the men were with their wives anyway , he got the first round of drinks in as they sat chatting about Chris and Shaz's wedding day.

"You bringing a date Bolly to the wedding". Gene looked at her waiting for an answer. She didn't really know anyone else. She shook her head "Don't really know Gene haven't asked anyone yet".

Gene felt intrigued as he listened also raising an eyebrow . "I've got no one either to bring so how about you and me both go as each other's dates to wedding". Alex giggled at the thought but she definitely agreed to be his date, she liked him a lot over these pastt few months, feeling a strong closeness with him . He smiled telling why he was asking her ."For one ya bloody sexy Bolly and ya do get on my bloody nerves but I rather go with you then any other woman". He smiled. They both gazed at each other for a 30 seconds before taking a sip of their drinks.

As they left the pub they spotted Ray and Tracy walking on the other side of the road. Ray had spotted Gene as well "Alright Guv, Drake lovely evening". He was walking Tracy home who only lived round the corner, they quickly rushed off.

Gene smiled, "looks like Raymondo might get lucky tonight".

He was walking Alex home as he had left the Quattro outside Luigis. He even offered to walk her up to the front door of the flat "You gonna be ok opening up here", he asked.

"See ya tomorrow Guv" Alex said, she turned to open the door with key. Gene coughed getting her attention " Haven't ya forgot something Bolls". He wanted a goodnight kiss from her. He felt he had a great evening with her she really bought out his fun and kind side.

"Oh sorry", she leant in to kiss him on the left cheek but he leant in to kiss her right cheek slowly moving to her lips, they both kissed each other lips gentle at first . He felt his heart beat faster as Alex herself felt delighted and excited at the same time by the kiss as it grew passionate. She moved her arms round the back of his lower neck and he moved his arms round the back of her waist.

They both broke away smiling at each other, both looking into each other's eyes. "See ya tomorrow Bolls you're a good kisser by the way" making his way down the stairs grinning.

She waved to him as she opened the door to her flat. Slowly closing it, feeling amazed that she kissed her DCI. She giggled to herself before going to the bed.

**There will be another chapter to follow, Things hotting up for Galex**


	2. Be Mine tonight

**Be mine tonight**

**A bit of a fun and fluffy chapter with Galex having a good date. Ray being tamed too. I'm becoming addicted to typing up romantic Galex fanfics . lol**

The next day Gene went round the police station with a huge smile on his face, knowing he would accompanying Alex to Chris and Shaz's wedding. He felt different for things were changing for him love wise, he wondered if he might be falling for Alex. For now he wanted to put it to the back of his mind as he had work to do, catching and arresting suspects.

Alex was still thinking about the passionate kiss she shared with Gene the night before, it had made her feel excited and feel something she had never felt before. With Peter it was lovely he made an effort on dates, that they went on before they married but with Gene it was different, she looked forward to going to the wedding with him.

"How do you get on with Tracy last night Ray", Chris asked while fiddling with a rubik cube. Ray was busy smoking he took the cigarette away from his mouth saying "she's a top bird I had one of the best night's of my life with her I'm gonna see her again tonight ". Ray had been dating her for a fewweeks. Chris was surprised a woman had finally got to Ray. _"Maybe this was start of something special with this Tracy bird". _

Alex knocked on the door of Gene's office handing him some files. She entered his office, closing the door behind her. "I had a good time last night with you", she said smiling at him. He looked up "Me too Bolls" he smiled in a way Alex had never seen before, he looked very pleased with himself and it made her go all fuzzy deep down.

He put his mouth to ear whispering "How about another date tonight Bolls Cinema would that do". She felt her heart beat fast and thought about before answering "Yes" to his question. "Good time to get on with some work" as he sat back down in his chair.

The rest of the day had flown by in Fenchurch East. Everyone packed up for the rest of the day, slowly the office had emptied. Gene remained in his office sitting in thought "was he jumping to far ahead into a relationship with Alex". A voice in his head reassured him "You dream and fantasise about her every night you need to tell her how you feel for her". He sighed agreeing. Pouring himself a glass of whisky. A couple of minutes leaving the office as the lights above him went out.

He met Alex outside of a small cinema they went in to see Blade Runner. Looking at the poster for it before they entered the cinema. Gene asked her "Harrison Ford top actor not as good as Clint Eastwood". She wanted to see the film he eventually agreed. As they sat watching the film he moved his arm around the back of her lower neck as at the same time he tried to grab a handful of popcorn.

"Oi naughty Guv" she giggled. As he continued to move his hand to bucket of popcorn. He held his arm around her few as they continued to watch the film. Putting her head against his chest, she fell asleep. Gene looked annoyed pulling a face. Deep down he knew he loved feeling her head resting against his chest.

This was something he knew he could get use to for a long time. The film had finished, Gene whispered in to her ear letting her know the film finished. She smiled moving her head up, her eyes meeting his. He stroked the left side of her cheek.

As they arrived back at her flat both their arms wrapped around the back of each other's waists. She turned to him "You don't have to go home tonight do you". She said sadly. He looked at her "Unless you want to stay with ya tonight Bolls, forgot to say ya look bloody stunning tonight in that dress".

She laughed to herself, inviting him in. Making a coffee for him. He sat down on the sofa checking what was on BBC1 there wasn't that much on. He moved to kitchen as she was waiting for the kettle to boil. He wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She loved the feel of it.

"I don't fancy the coffee now" he grinned. She led him to the bedroom as they continued kissing each other, she had her arms wrapped round his waist.

Moving to the bed they laughed and giggled as the night time went quickly.

Waking up next to each other the next morning. Holding each other tightly. "Morning Bolls lovely sunny weather outside" he smiled.

She closed her eyes wanting this to continue so much, still with thoughts of Molly. Alex's life in 1982 was getting so much better.

She reached over across his chest and kissed his nose, "erm Bolly don't kiss me nose more like kiss me mouth will ya" he jokingly admitted.


	3. Three magic words

**Three magic words**

**As this is the last chapter its gets a bit smutty towards the end of the chapter**

As they entered CID the next morning Gene walked ahead of Alex going immediately to his office. Alex sat down on her chair she couldn't help but smile to herself. Ray had noticed looking over he turned to Chris. Whistling to get his attention., Chris looked.

" She's got a grin the size of Kilimanjaro" as he puffed on his cigarette. "The Guv's in a good mood must have got lucky with DI Drake finally". Chris agreed.

Alex noticed Ray looking over, raising an eyebrow at him as he quickly turned his chair got on with his work.

Chris and Shaz's wedding was two weeks away and Chris had started feeling butterflies about his big day. He asked Alex on her lunch break about what marriage was like, he couldn't ask Ray as he would wind him up. Alex holding her cup of coffee assured him not to be nervous and be proud. "Thanks Mam for your advice" he quickly rushed off as Ray walked into the kitchen.

While sitting on his chair in his office Gene took a swig of his glass of whisky. He had worries of his own, he had been on two dates with Alex, he had that strange feeling in his stomach "was he falling madly in love with Alex?, yes she drove him mad with her views of cases and her Psychology opinions. but deep down he knew he could get use to being with her.

No woman had this affect on him before, being with DI Drake was the best thing that had happened to him. He tapped his fingers on the table.

Ray and Chris were sent out to keep an eye on a witness. While Shaz and Alex talked about men.

"So how the plans going for the wedding Shaz?.

"I'm going for my wedding dress tomorrow you wanna come".

Gene had been watching and listening to the conversation behind the outisde of the door as Shaz asked Alex about her date with Gene. She looked nervous when replying, he thought she was growing tired of him but her eventual response surprised him.

"Don't tell him but when he's angry he makes my heart beat faster makes me want to pull him aside and snog him in surprise" He raised his eyebrow and he felt a smirk on his face feeling very pleased.

Shaz laughed "I had that with Chris after our first date he was really nervous but when he told me he loved me it gets you in an all loved up feeling"

Later in the evening while everyone was in Luigis talking and drinking. Gene entered and sat down at the table where Alex was sitting. "Can we have an early night Bolly I want a word about something".

Chris went to put a romantic song on the radio for Shaz. He quickly gathered her up in arms they slow danced to song as Gene and Alex and co watched on.

"How about it Bolls" he suggested pouting his lips at her. She looked surprised she hadn't seen him dancing before. She looked amused at him asking her but she grabbed his hand and dragged him up of his seat.

They moved to the centre of the restaurant where Chris and Shaz where and he wrapped his arms round her waist, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as they rested their foreheads against each other, "i didn't know you could dance this good Gene" . Everyone looked surprised but happy for them.

They stared into each other's eyes they let the music take control of them as they moved their bodies in time to it, Gene had never felt his heart beat so fast. He felt the warmth of her body resting against his. Looking down into her big brown eyes, smling brushing his hand at the side of her cheek. His touch made her melt inside.

"Want you so bloody much Alex now can we go up to your flat " he whispered in her ear making her melt inside with his words. They quickly finished their dance leaving the restaurant as everyone cheered especially Ray who shouted "go on Guv".

The urge to touch her body played on his mind. He'd never felt this way before. As they entered the flat she leant in to kiss him on the lips, moving her tongue to meet his tasting the taste buds . It quickly turned passionate and so intense that it sent electricity through Gene's brain, all the bad thoughts he had early in the day had quickly vanished.

He pulled her to him even more closer, kissing down her neck. Wrapping his arms around her. Oh how he wished the night would never end. She tugged at his jacket as it fell to the floor. He then quickly removed his boots and socks as he followed her to the bedroom.

Pushing her back to the wall as his hand slipped inside of her blouse popping every button as it eventually fell to the floor. He placed gentle kisses to her neck and moved to her top of her breasts. He quickly unbuttoned his own shirt as it slipped from his back.

Next he moved to his knees as he zipped her jeans down and slid them down her long legs then throwing them to the other side of the room. She tugged hard at his belt removing it and she done the same thing zipping his trousers down "Let me help" he gasped. "I'll do it" as she got down on her knees she moved his trousers down his legs and the boxer shorts followed leaving him naked as Alex viewed with a seductive smile. "Yeah come on Bolls hurry up then" he jokingly laughed.

They moved to the bed laying down slowly facing each other Alex was moved herself on to her back as Gene was on top, leaning over her he moved his hands moved over of part of her body down her soft skin and teasing her with his tongue licking at her thighs as he found her wet center she let a moan of pleasure . He slipped two fingers inside her slowly but gently. Sending tremors through her body . She gasped and closed her eyes wanting to feel him within her with his touches , the things Gene was doing sent her body she ached to move her hips to his as he continued his touches within her. He noticed she was still wearing her knickers " Now we can't them remaining on you naughty Bolly knickers can we now" as he slid them down of her. Looking into his eyes she begged him "Gene more….need you… want you in me now" she gasped struggling to breath.

He watched her face as she felt ecstasy and so much love for him. She moaned as he opened her legs even wider as he rubbed her clit frantically with his thumb "mmmmmm... now thats interesting" grinning and feeling hot pleasure as she teased him with her words at the same time. She moved her hips to move in time with his thrusts.

She opened her eyes again as she watched him entering her in a slow moving pace not wanting to rush. He moaned as he sped up slightly. They moved their hips together in time with each other, wrapping her long legs round his waist for support as he held her waist with his big hands . "Loving this Bolls" he panted heavily . "My turn now" giving him a seductive look as she moved him to his back and moved his legs wide open kissing at his long gorgeous legs before moving to his long shaft. Gently kissing round it before taking it in her mouth continuing it for a few minutes he felt her taking him over the edge . Next she sat up as he held her her waist, as she rode him as she looked into his big eyes which were filled with lust and passion she pushed both of them to their climaxes . His body was full of sweat which Alex loved.

He felt his eyes roll up as she continued, shouting her name over and over again "Alex.... bloody hell Alex...... " They moved back to their passionate kiss as she also continued kissing his bare chest. She giggled as he held her in his arms.

A while later they lay wrapped in each other, Alex resting her head on his chest , looking into his eyes feeling so in love "Even though you are annoying and arrogrant at work but underneath it all i love you Gene Hunt and always will do". He replied the same answer back "Alex I do love you ya know very much". She looked up at him smiling "I know Gene".

"So are we a couple then" he asked. "I guess we are Bolly knickers , we're still going as each other's dates to the wedding.

Two weeks later Alex and Gene had been dating for a fortnight and nothing had changed between them yes they still argued on occasions but made up with the best fantastic sex they had ever had.

At Chris and Shaz's wedding reception everyone made a toast to the happy couple. Chris got up and made a bit of speech hinting "Ya know it could be The Guv and Drake next" Gene looked embarrassed Alex laughed as she gently rubbed his thigh.

**Lovely Ending to this fanfic there maybe a sequel **


End file.
